Ninja of berk
by DeFEcToR115
Summary: what if when when naruto and saskue battled in the valley of the end naruto was warped to the land of vikings and dragons. Fic Up for Adoption see profile for info


Prologue

Ninja of berk

I don't own naruto or how to train you dragon

The large valley with the wide lake was completely destroyed. The ground was shattered and covered in cracks, as if it was torn apart by a powerful force. What was once known as the Valley of the End was now an almost unrecognizable landscape due to the raging battle taking place there. One could only identify the valley by the colossal stone statues of Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara that towered over the great waterfall. Both statues bore the gesture of peace and unity, as these were the ideals rooted in the foundation of the hidden leaf village of Konoha when Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara originally created it.

On this day, a deadly battle between two young individuals was taking place beneath the statues of Konoha's founders. They were obviously the ones responsible for causing the destruction around the valley. Both were the same age, but they had different ideals and goals, and as a result, it appeared that one of them was going to have to lose their life. The genin with messy spiky hair, cerulean eyes, and whiskers on his cheek could easily be identified as Naruto Uzumaki due to his unique orange jumpsuit. The other combatant was Sasuke Uchiha, a young man with raven black hair. Sasuke's eyes were colored crimson with three tomoes, signifying the fact that he was currently using his clan's bloodline limit, the Sharingan.

Neither teen looked like their normal self, as they had unleashed their superior forms in order to defeat their opponent. Naruto, the jinchurikki of Konoha and the host of the nine tails fox demon, was now covered by the demon's blood red chakra cloak with one tail. His facial features had changed so that his whiskers were now wider and darker, and his eyes were no longer cerulean, but crimson. Sasuke was in the second level of the heaven curse seal, thanks to the legendary sannin Orochimaru, who marked him with the seal during team seven's encounter with him at the forest of death during the chunin exams. He had large wings on his back, making him look like some kind of half human, half dragon beast.

Their battle had been severe and fearsome and they knew that they were almost at their limit, especially Sasuke. The Uchiha knew he couldn't stay in level two for too long, as he had been warned by Sakon of the sound four when he was about to take his curse seal to the next level of power. He needed to finish this fast, or else he could forget his goal of going to Orochimaru in order to get the power he needed to kill his older brother and fulfill his revenge. Killing Itachi and the restoration of his clan were his only purposes in life, and no one was going to stop him, not even his former rival and best friend. He wasn't going to lose to him, not to the former dead last of the shinobi academy. He was going to make sure to defeat him right here.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flashback, and the words of a certain somebody hit him like a cold blade piercing his flesh. Looking at Naruto had resurfaced something that Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother and the one responsible for the slaughter of the Uchiha clan, had said to Sasuke on that horrible night.

"_**You can unlock magenkyou sharingan too, however it requires one thing….your best friend….you must kill him."**_

That was all he had to do in order to gain the next level of the sharingan, the ultimate form of the dojutsu. Gaining the magenkyou sharingan would bring him one step closer to becoming powerful enough to kill his brother, no doubt about it. But no matter how many times Sasuke denied it, he knew deep down that the death of the blonde jinchurikki would truly affect him. The person he had considered an idiot, a dead last, a weakling, and a rival was now someone who he could call his best friend. This is probably due to the fact that both shinobis have experienced the same thing, they have felt true loneliness and how painful it can really be. Was he really willing to go through with what was necessary to gain the true power of the Sharingan? It seemed that at some point in between the middle and the end of the battle, Sasuke had answered this question with an affirmative, and swore to break his bonds with Konoha and his team.

"_I'm an avenger I will see this through the end…."_

Naruto was also having a conflict with his inner self. The fight was hurting him a lot physically, but it was the injuries to his heart that were hurting him the most. The act of fighting the one he has considered his best friend and even a brother was truly painful. He never wanted this to happen, not like this. He knew that either of them could lose their lives in this battle, but he needed to do this in order to knock some sense into his friend. What he was doing was crazy, leaving their village to join a mad man like Orochimaru. He understood that Sasuke wanted to get strong to have his revenge, and even Naruto hated Itachi after learning about what he did to his younger brother, however Sasuke's actions were rash and unacceptable.

Naruto would not just let Sasuke throw himself to some treacherous snake in order to gain power. Sasuke was one of the few people who accepted Naruto for who he really is, not for the horrible burden that he carried, and as a result he has become a very precious person to Naruto. With all his strength he will beat Sasuke up, and bring him back to Konoha, even if it's the last thing he does, because Sasuke is a friend and Naruto always stands up for his friends. On top of everything else, there was another reason why Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke back to the village, which was the promise he made to his pink haired teammate, and the girl he likes, Sakura Haruno.

"_**Naruto this will be my only request….please bring Sasuke-kun back!"**_

Sakura's desperate pleas and cries hurt Naruto a lot, knowing how much he likes her, and it hurt even more to know that she liked Sasuke and not him. But he promised Sakura to bring Sasuke back for her, for himself and the sake of team seven. To keep the bond he has forged with them safe and sound forever.

"_**I promise you Sakura-chan I will bring him back that's a promise of a life time believe it!"**_

"_Promise of a life time….I will make sure to keep it, I never go back on my word, it's my shinobi way."_

"Naruto…." Sasuke said in a soft growl, his anger proof that he was ready to end their fight.

"Sasuke…." The whiskered jinchurikki was feeling the same way too, he will make sure to save Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

Not another word was said as they knew that words would not finish this long and tough battle. They would finish it with the strongest technique each had at their disposal, passed down to them by great shinobis. Naruto would use his rasengan, taught to him by the sannin Jiraiya, the mountain hermit, but originally created by his former student, the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato. Sasuke would use his chidori, taught to him by the copycat shinobi Hatake Kakashi, the man who has copied over a thousand jutsus, as well as a fellow wielder of the Sharingan. Kakashi's Sharingan was still a mystery to the raven haired youth since he wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan.

"Chidori". The level two curse seal Sasuke formed a black colored variation of the chidori with his right hand.

The one tail Kyuubi Naruto extended his right hand and created a spinning sphere of chakra, only this time instead of being its original blue color, it was purple. The color change was obviously due to the fact that Naruto was using the demon fox's red chakra, though it was a mystery why it was purple instead of being red.

"Rasengan…"

Once their attacks were formed, they gave each other one last look before moving to deliver the powerful blow that would end the fight. Sasuke took flight using his long, dragon wings while Naruto jumped high, his goal to defeat the chidori and his best friend. Failure was not an option for either of them. The mighty collision was just seconds away as the shinobis closed in on each other, each of them confident that their technique would defeat the others.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

BOOM!

A large black sphere formed from the collision, and grew to engulf both Naruto and Sasuke. As the energy faded away only one of the two Ninja that emerged from the battle zone.

In berk

In a forest on the outskirts of the berk the Viking clan that was nestled on an island surrounded by water we find our hero laying in grass in the forest. Unconscious from both chakra and emotional exhaustion

Our hero slowly flutters his eyes open


End file.
